Megalosharq
Megalosharq (Carcharodon venator), the Ancient Tooth, is an enormous Sharq that has been around for millions of years. Although they are are rare now, they are to be approached with caution. Megalosharqs are aggressive and can be found anywhere that is deep enough for them to swim in. Megalosharq's face and body can each be scarred twice, and its dorsal fin and pectoral fins can be broken. It is weak to Thunder and uses melee attacks, but will inflict Waterblight on hunters in higher ranks. In Rage Mode, their eyes will roll up, making them entirely white. Attacks 'Bite-' The Megalosharq chomps at the hunter, dealing moderate damage. 'Forward Bite-' The Megalosharq comes forward, chomping at anything in front of it up to four times. This deals moderate damage for each bite. 'Charge-' The Megalosharq rapidly swims forward with its jaws wide open, slamming them shut when it stops. Deals high damage. 'Tail Thrash-' The Megalosharq slaps its tail into the hunter, dealing moderate damage. 'Headbutt-' The Megalosharq rams its head into the hunter, dishing out moderate damage. 'Barrel Roll-' The Megalosharq swims forward quickly while it does several barrel rolls, which causes high damage. 'Thrash-' The Megalosharq thrashes around violently, removing any Paintballs as well as dealing moderate damage. 'Body Slam-' The Megalosharq rams its body into the hunter. Deals high damage. 'Devour-' The Megalosharq chomps onto a hunter, pinning them and beginning to eat them. Deals high damage and can be stopped with button mashing or a Flash Bomb. This dishes out high to fatal damage. 'Roll-' The Megalosharq spins to the left or right, dealing low to moderate damage and moving out of the way of attacks. 'Piledriver-' If the hunter is on the surface of the water, the Megalosharq will leap out of the water and aim for the hunter on the way down. This deals high to fatal damage and instantly stuns the hunter. 'Leaping Bite-' If the hunter is on the surface of the water, the Megalosharq will launch itself out of the water with its jaws open, grabbing any above it in its mouth. When back in the water, the Megalosharq will begin its Devour attack. It will also do this to monsters to eat them and regain stamina. HC Megalosharq HC Megalosharq is a very aggressive Megalosharq which seems even more scary than its comrades. It has a large fishing hook going through the side of its mouth, pointier and longer fins, bloodied teeth, several harpoons sticking out of its body, and several scars all over its face, tail, fins, and body. When it is enraged, blood will float around its mouth wherever it goes. Carves Ecology Megalosharqs are very high on the food chain, and have been reported to even attack Lagiacrus at times. They can grow to be around the size of a Deviljho, although even larger specimens have been recorded. They are also said to be living fossils, surviving on the planet for millions of years. Females are larger than males. Megalosharqs eat aquatic animals like Ludroth, Epioth, Fish, smaller Sharqs, and even large monsters like Plesioth, Lagiacrus, Pokaradon, and Royal Ludroth. They also scavenge off of dead Ceadeus and will even cannibalize. Their only predators are Ceadeus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, and Dire Miralis. Hunters even call them "Deviljho of the Sea." Megalosharqs live in oceans worldwide, ranging from Deserted Island to Polar Sea. They can also be hunted in Tainted Sea. They tend to be solitary, and are quite the rare sight. Trivia *When low on stamina, Megalosharqs will eat Ludroth, Epioth, Fish, and Pokara. *Megalosharqs are obviously based off of the Megalodon, with both their ancient history and their enormous size, along with the name. *HC Megalosharq is based slightly off of Jaws. *Megalosharqs have a favoring for Pokara. This is because sharks in real life like to eat seals. *If its face takes enough damage while it is eating, then it will drop a shiny. Category:Fish Category:Monster Creation